


Soul Eater Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Multi, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Soul Eater onshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Insanity  
> Characters: Stein  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Stein's trying to keep his insanity in check  
> Series: Entry 13 of 100 themes

Hm, not quite right.

Another adjustment.

One last turn.

“There.” Stein muttered to himself as he finally lowered his hand from the large bolt in his head.

His personality had been properly adjusted so he could now be sure that his insanity wouldn’t get the best of him.

At least not today.

It was getting harder and harder to keep the madness at bay lately.

He was probably going to have to find a new, more permanent fix soon.

Hm...

Maybe one last twist.

END


	2. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Night  
> Relationship: Stein/Spirit (one-sided)  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Stein tries some new experiments  
> Series: Entry 32 of 100 themes

Stein smirked as he looked down at his sleeping partner.

He had been working with Spirit as his meister for a few years now, and he had been experimenting on the other male while he was sleeping for just as long.

Tonight was no different; he was planning for yet another series of experiments, but these ones would be slightly different than before.

He had recently discovered that the redhead seemed to be very sensitive and yet somehow never woke up once during his experiments.

He was interested to see how far he could take that.

Stein leaned over the other male, staring at him for a few moments longer before leaning in closer and pressing his lips to the other males.

Spirit sighed against the scientist’s lips, but otherwise didn’t wake up.

Pulling away Stein made a mental note of his subject’s reaction before taking a seat on the edge of the other’s bed and leaning over him once again, engaging in another kiss.

Spirit still did not wake even as Stein deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue into the sleeping male’s mouth.

As Stein deepened the kiss further Spirit moaned weakly into his mouth.

Stein pulled away again as he licked his lips; he wouldn’t admit that tonight wasn’t just about experimentation, but also to cure the lust that he had been feeling for the other male for quite some time at this point.

Once again Stein moved over Spirit, now holding himself over the other male on hands and knees.

It was amazing that the other had yet to wake up.

Sitting back slightly Stein began to unbutton the buttons of Spirit’s pajama shirt before gently pushing the fabric out of the way, revealing dusky nipples and a flat stomach.

Grinning Stein leaned down and captured one of the hardening nubs in his mouth, giving the sensitive flesh a few harsh sucks.

The moan that sounded this time was a lot louder and Stein pulled away quickly, afraid that he may have gone too far and woken the other up, but it seemed that he was still safe, for even though Spirit tried in vain to roll over he did not open his eyes.

Using his hand this time, Stein pinched one of the redhead’s nipples as he trailed his other hand down the flat plains of the sleeping man’s stomach.

Unfortunately for Stein, Spirit stirred again, and – too afraid that his subject may wake up and therefore ruin any hopeful, future experimentation – Stein pushed himself away from the other man and off of the bed.

Stein walked towards the door leading out of the room, glancing over his shoulder at the – somehow – still sleeping male as he grinned to himself.

“We’ll have to finish this tomorrow night, Spirit.”

END


	3. Stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stripes  
> Relationship: Soul/Kid  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Kid tries to dye his hair  
> Series: Entry 49 of 100 themes

“Damn it!”  The young grim reaper yelled as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Soul burst into the room at the sound of the shout, “What’s wrong?”

Kid growled as he spun around and practically shoved a box into the other boy’s face.

“I followed the instructions exactly and it still didn’t work.”  Kid informed.

Soul blinked at the box he now held, it had apparently contained black hair dye; a glance up at the boy who had just used the product confirmed that the three stripes that the boy was known for were  still there, as bright and white as usual.

“Wow, I’m surprise, but why were you trying to dye your hair?”  Soul asked, although in hind-sight he should have known not to ask.

“Isn’t it obvious?!”  The other shouted, “I can’t live like this anymore, they’re an eyesore, an imperfection in my otherwise perfectly symmetrical appearance.  They’re disgusting.”

Soul shook his head, “They’re not disgusting Kid.”  He sighed as he turned to leave the room again, “I think they’re cute.”

Kid blinked after the other as the door swung closed behind him before turning to look at himself in the mirror once again.

“Guh, how can you think this is cute?”  He whispered as he glared at the reflection of his striped hair.

He’d get rid of them somehow.

END


	4. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsession  
> Relationship: Stein/OC (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Lena's kind of crazy  
> Note: This is complete CRACK; I wasn't even thinking about posting this, but i thought it might entertain someone out there. This was inspire by my friend and I going tirck-or-treating together; I was cosplaying as Stein and she was dressed in a poodle skirt so that lead to her prompting me to write this nonesence. I hope someone thinks it's funny...

I rushed into the hospital – my dear sister was having her first child and I had no wish to miss this monumental event.  I passed through halls trying to find the children’s ward, but I only seemed to be getting more and more lost.

It was then that I saw him, the most wonderful man I have ever known.  He was tall and beautiful in a completely strange way.

He had shaggy grey hair – despite that fact that I could tell he was not nearly old enough to have greying hair – and the most wonderful grey eyes.

He was wearing a long lab coat that had large embroidered stiches holding it together at the seams and he was walking out of one of the operation rooms.  I could tell that he was a doctor, and by the blood on the gloves that he was pulling off of his hands he had just been in surgery.

Once the gloves were off and he had disposed of them in a waste basket then ran a hand through his hair and reached into his pocket with the other, pulling out a carton of cigarettes.

He looked tired; he must have been taking a break after the grueling surgery that he had just been through.

My heart fluttered as I watched him light the cigarette and lean against the wall, closing his eyes as if to capture a few seconds of rest before he was called once again to his usually thankless job.

I knew at once that this was the man for me; I could tell that he was a sweet, caring soul and despite his slightly rugged appearance – I forgot to mention that he had a rather large bolt going through his head and stitches that started from his hairline and arced under his left eye to disappear somewhere behind his left ear – that he was a very gentle creature.

Suddenly my arm was gripped from behind and I was spun around to face my mother.

“Lena, what on earth or you doing out here?”  She questioned, “Your sister is about to go into labor.”

“Sorry mother, I just got lost.”

She sighed and shook her head, “Well, come on dear.”

My arm was released as my mother started back down the hallway.

I nodded numbly after her before turning to look back at my future husband, but it seemed that he had been called back to work.

I sighed, wondering when the next time I could see him would be, before forcing myself to follow after my mother.

 

\- - -

 

I couldn’t help the smirk that played over my features as I left the hospital for the night.

Going back in time had definitely been worth it.

At first I had merely been interested in dissecting some animals that I know in my time have become extinct, but taking up that job as a doctor to blend in was one of the most brilliant ideas I’ve had in a long time.

It was just so exhilarating.

At home I had top-of-the-line equipment, but to be able to perform surgeries with these limited resources is definitely a thrilling experience.

I may decide to extend my stay here.  I’ll deal with Shinigami-sama’s anger when the time comes.

 

\- - -

 

I just simply could not wait to see him any longer.

Yes, I know that it had only been a day, but now that everything was settled down with my sister – her baby had been born without any complications – I could finally get about learning more about my wonderful doctor.

Not that I really need to meet him to do that.

I’m already sure that I know all it is to know about him just from our short visit.

Oh, I can’t wait until we get married.

I want two kids.

One of each.

Our daughter will be named Sally and she’ll look just like me.

We’ll name our son after him, and he’ll be the spitting image of his father… except maybe without the bolt and scars on his face…

I sighed as I daydreamed about taking our children out trick-or-treating together on Halloween; he could even just go in his work clothes.  The kids would run happily from door to door and the two of us would walk peacefully behind, holding hands.

I simply couldn’t wait for such a wonderful future.

The front door of the hospital swung open and I had to clutch my chest as my heart fluttered at the sight of him once again.

For a moment I could do nothing but watch him as he walked away from the building, lighting a cigarette as he did, but before he disappeared I was able to regain my senses.

“Wait!”  I called after him as I started to make my way in his direction.

He paused and slowly turned to look at me.

I smiled when I reached him.

He looked at me with slight confusion in his eyes.

He would understand that we were meant to be together soon enough though.

“Yes?”  He asked.

I had to take a second to catch my breath before I could respond – his voice was just as wonderful as the rest of him.

“May I have your name?”  I asked, desperately wanting to know the name of my future husband.

He gave me a strange look, but after blowing a cloud of smoke off to the side he answered.

“Stein.”  He replied simply before turning around and walking off again.

I clutched both hands to my heart as I watched him.

I didn’t mind that he hadn’t asked for my name in return.

We would have plenty of time in the near future to get to know each other better.

“Oh Steiny-poo.”  I sighed dreamily as I finally turned and made my way back home.

I knew I would see him again soon.

“Steiny Jr.”  I muttered softly.

Yes, what a wonderful name for our son.

 

\- - -

 

What in the world was wrong with this woman?

I was seeing her everywhere now.

When she had come and asked for my name a few nights ago I had thought nothing of it, only that maybe I had performed surgery on a family member of hers and she had wanted to know the name of the doctor that had saved them.

But she just wouldn’t leave me alone.

She waited outside of the hospital every night, waiting for me to come out.

Unlike the first night; however, when she had simply let me be after asking for my name, she insisted on walking with me for a good deal of the way home, chattering about… I don’t even know; I couldn’t bring myself to listen to her pointless drabble.

I was just happy that she hadn’t followed me all the way home yet; I did _not_ want her to know where I was staying during my stay in this time.

 

\- - -

 

Everything was just so perfect.

Steiny and I had been going out for a week now and we were walking home together.

I don’t know how it happened, but it turned out that we actually live in the same direction, when I had left him the few night’s previous it was because I was spending the night at my sister’s – still trying to help her get settled down with the baby, but now I could walk home with my love.

I sighed as I reached my home.  I didn’t want to say goodbye.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  I said as I stopped in front of the house.

He paused and looked at me for a moment before starting off again, not saying anything.

I had been hoping for a goodbye kiss, but I knew that it was only because he was shy.

I could wait.

“I love you Steiny-poo.”  I called after him.

I don’t think he heard me though.

A dreamy sigh escaped my lips as I watched him until he disappeared around a corner before turning to my home and walking in to greet my mother and do my nightly chores.

 

\- - -

 

I couldn’t take anymore.

I had wanted to stay a bit longer; I hadn’t even been able to look for the extinct species that I had been interested in.

I just couldn’t stay in this time any longer.

Not with that woman around.

I finally knew why she was following me all over the place.

She had some crazy delusion that I was her “soul mate” or some such nonsense, which is completely ridiculous for even if there was such a thing I can tell with my “soul perception” that we are not compatible in the slightest – and I have a very flexible soul.

I haven’t told the hospital that I’m leaving; hopefully that won’t have too bad of a repercussion in the future.

I can’t stay here any longer though.

I’m sure that woman will find someone new to obsess over soon enough.

 

\- - -

 

Where was he?

The first day when I waited at the hospital and he did not come out I assumed that he had just forgotten to let me know that he had the day off.

The next day I thought the same.

After three days I was afraid that maybe he was sick.

If only he had told me where he lived; I could come over and take care of him.

But now two weeks had passed and he still hadn’t showed up.

What in the world could be going on with my Steiny-poo?

No matter.

I’ll wait for him forever.

 

\- - -

 

I let out a puff of smoke as I make my way from the school to my laboratory.

It’s been about a week since I got home after my time in the past.

I was disappointed to have to leave early and have my experimenting cut short, but it was such a relief to be away from that crazy woman – and that’s coming from me.

I would never have to see her again.

Or so I thought.

Suddenly I heard footsteps rushing towards me and before I could react arms wrapped around me from behind.

“Oh!  I’ve finally found you!”

It couldn’t be.

I forced the arms off of me and spun around.

Sure enough, there she was, looking much older than when I had seen her last.

“Oh Steiny.”  The old woman greeted as she threw her arms around me once again.

Oh, how I wished to dissect this woman.

I forced her arms off of me once again and turned to leave, not wanting to have to deal with the nonsense for a second longer.

“Wait, Steiny, where are you going?”

I resisted a growl, “Away from you.”

A gasp.

“B- But I love you.”

I stopped and turned to look back at her.

“You don’t even know me.”

“Of course I do.”

I raised a hand to run through my hair in frustration, but instead found myself twisting the bolt in my head.

Hm, maybe I could have some fun.

“Alright, then, would you like to come to my lab?”

I watched a smile spread over her wrinkled features.

“I would love that.”

“Come on then.”

I then turned and began my way toward my lab once again.

Maybe this woman could actually be of some used to me.

I had always wanted to get a look at the brain of someone as crazy as me.

END


	5. I Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Can't  
> Relationship: Maka/Chrona  
> Other Character(s): Ragnarok  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Chrona can'r handle her feelings  
> Series: Entry 73 of 100 themes  
> Note: I decided Chrona is a girl... sorry...

Chrona bit her lip as she stared intently at the wall in front of her.

She was currently sitting on the bed in the small room she stayed in at the DWMA; she had her legs drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them with her chin resting on her knees.

She didn’t know what to do.

Her thoughts were all jumbled lately.

Not that they weren’t always.

But they were even more complicated than usual this time.

“What are you pouting about?” Ragnarok demanded as he made himself known.

“Nothing.” Chrona replied, hoping that her built-in bully would just leave her alone.

“Don’t give me that.” The black-blood creature grumped as he started pounding his fists on the pink haired girl said.

“Stop it Ragnarok!” Chrona whined as she waved her hands over her head in an attempt to get the other to stop, “I have enough of a headache already and I really can’t handle this right now.”

Ragnarok pause, “And what’s got your slow, little brain working so hard?”

Chrona frowned as she looked away, “Just go away.”

“Eh-eh, tell me what it is or I’ll keep going.” He threatened as he prepared to bring his hands down on the other’s head again.

“I- it’s Maka.” She finally admitted as she shielded her head with her arms in case Ragnarok decided to continue his usual punishments anyway.

Instead Ragnarok seemed confused, “What about Maka?”

Chrona kept her face hidden, “I- I’ve been thinking about her a lot.” She said in a small voice.

“So?” Ragnarok shrugged, “Really, that’s what got you acting so weird?”

Chrona looked up at him, “But - I…”

“What’s so confusing about that? You hang out with her all the time; so, it makes sense that you’d think about her a lot.”

Chrona shook her head and buried her face in her arms, “It’s not that simple.”

“Come on.” Ragnarok complained as he started pounding on the girls back since her head was mostly hidden now, “Tell me.”

“I- I think I… She started but the rest was mumbled as she buried her face further.

“What was that?! Speak up ya chicken!” Ragnarok commanded as he pounded on the other’s back a little harder.

“I think I like her.” Chrona admitted.

Ragnarok paused again, “So? She’s your friend; you’re supposed to like her.”

“N- No, I… I like-like her.” Chrona corrected.

Ragnarok looked at her, “So?” He repeated.

Chrona lifted her head and blinked at her weapon. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“No.” Ragnarok replied with a shrug.

“B- But she’s a girl.” She informed.

“Yeah… So are you.”

“That’s why it’s weird.” Chrona said with a blush.

“Whatever.” The black blood shrugged again, “I say just tell her.”

“I- I can’t do that!” Chrona gasped, looking at Ragnarok as if he were crazy.

“Come on ya wimp.” Ragnarok interested as he grabbed Chrona’s hand and started dragging her out of the bed and towards the door.

“N- No, Ragnarok; I can’t.” Chrona complained as she tried to wrench her arm out of the other’s grip.

Somehow Ragnarok managed to get Chrona to the door and out of it.

“C- Come on, I- I really can’t.” Chrona tried.

“You can.”

“No, Maka’s at her house.” Chrona informed.

Suddenly Ragnarok stopped his tugging, “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” He complained as he moved to beat his fists on the girl’s head once again.

“Stop it.” Chrona flailed as she tried to stop the other’s attack.

As Chrona turned to go back into the room Ragnarok suddenly stopped, “You should tell her tomorrow though.”

“I can’t.” Chrona replied, “I- I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Yes. You. Can.” Ragnarok said between hitting Chrona on the head.

“No, I can’t.”

They went on like this until Chrona had them back in their room.

END


End file.
